A Thousand Years
A Thousand Years ist ein Song aus der zwölften Episode der vierten Staffel, Kalender Boys, und wird von Jake und Marley gesungen. Marley hat Jake zwecks eines Notfalls zu sich in die Aula gerufen. Als er dort erscheint, gibt sie ihm die Noten für den Song und fragt ihn, ob er ihn mit ihr singt. Er stimmt zu und die beiden fangen an, sich dabei an den Händen haltend. Danach küssen sie sich und er spricht sie darauf an, dass sie ihm was sagen wollte. Marley fängt an und will ihm ihre Liebe gestehen, macht jedoch im letzten Moment einen Rückzieher und meint, dass der Song nicht gut genug für die Regionals ist. Sie packt ihre Sachen und lässt einen verwirrten Jake stehen. Das Original stammt von Christina Perri feat. Steve Kazee und gehört zum Soundtrack zum Film'' "Breaking Dawn-Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht-Teil 1" aus dem Jahr 2011. Charts Lyrics '''Marley:' The day we met Frozen, I held my breath Right from the start I knew that I'd found a home for my heart beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall But watching you stand alone? All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow Beide: One step closer Marley: I have died everyday waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more Jake: Time stands still Beauty in all she is Beide: I will be brave I will not let anything take Jake: ...away What's standing in front Jake mit Marley: ...of me Every breath Every hour has come to this Marley mit Jake: One step closer I have died everyday waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you For a thousand years Marley: I'll love you for Beide: A thousand more And all along, I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more... Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Marley: I'll love you for Beide: A thousand more! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh One step closer Marley: I have died everyday waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you Beide: For a thousand more And all along, I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more I will love you A thousand years Mmmm, mmmm Trivia *Obwohl der Song als A Thousand Years angegeben wird, wurde eigentlich die Part 2-Version mit Steve Kazee gecovert. *Am Tag, als die Folge gesendet wurde, twitterte Christina Perri: "Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass Jacob Artist + Melissa Benoist von Glee A Thousand Years in der heutigen Episode sangen!". Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Jake Puckerman Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose